The mechanical coupling of such device permits the lens holder to be held movably on the scanner, while the electrical coupling serves for feeding electric current to actuator coils which are arranged on the lens holder and are used for focus regulation, tracking control etc. Consideration is given to CD, DVD or else other optical recording media, for example, as optical recording media.